


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by bubblescum



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Champions, Comfort, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Kingdom of Hyrule, M/M, Strong Female Characters, Support, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Zelda is a good friend, adventure awaits you young link, king rhoam is a bitch, prince sidon is a sweet dummy, selective mutism, the champions are a cute family, zelda is a goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblescum/pseuds/bubblescum
Summary: Link hates wearing the Gerudo outfit. Link doesn't speak much. Zelda knows her Knight hasn't always been such, as does her father. Zelda also knows King Rhoam doesn't know shit.





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self indulgent. People I play Zelda with on discord and I made up this headcanon because he has such strong thigh muscles and very very noticeably wide hips for a cis male. He also doesn't speak much- so me being a trans guy I had to.
> 
> Enjoy if u can!! idk how long this will be tbh.

She was 13 and three quarters; a very important thing to someone her age, when she took a blade to her wheat colored hair and sawed it off. Zelda, her Princess, was quite calm upon seeing what her personal guard had done. It wasn't until she commented on it looking beautiful that she had a bundle of sobbing blonde in her lap. Only then did the alarm spike. She pet her hair, confused but full of concern for her dearest friend.

"Is it the hair? I think you look quite lovely! It suits you beautifully."

"D-don't want.. beautiful." He croaked.

Zelda furrowed her brows in confusion. Whatever could she mean?  
  


"Do not doubt yourself, Linka! You are very beautiful. Has a palace hand said something to you? Must I confront them?"

Sky blue eyes, drenched and puffy, bore into her own as the Hylian lifted their head. A beat. A sniffle.

"Link."

\---------------------

It had been several years since that night. Princess Zelda had been ever so kind and understanding, strengthening his need to protect her at all costs. They stood on the bridge before her study, watching the guardians have their test runs. He looked to the side and smiled as he saw the delight in her eyes.

"It's incredible isn't it." An awed breath as she turned to him.

He nodded.

' _they are big.'_ He signed.

A jingly giggle, one that could make a flower bloom tumbled from her quaint lips.

"Yes Link. They're quite big. Though perhaps we are simply just small?"

He pondered the thought- the train interrupted by a loud bellow and the sound of metal clinking heavily against stone. The two young Hylians visibly tensed.

"Zelda! You are to be praying! You must hone your powers!"

"Father I was simply observing the Guardian progress-"

"Nonsense! This is not up for debate. You are my daughter and you do as I say. And you!"

He rounded on Link.

"You are to be overseeing her! You are a useless young woman. You cannot even keep your princess on task!"

He glared back at Zelda.

"She is a distraction. I will separate you two if need be."

Zelda visibly fumed, adrenaline burning in her veins as fists clenched at her sides.

" **He** is doing a wonderful job."

"What nonsense are you uttering now, Zelda? You dare continue to challenge and defy me?"

Link shrunk in on himself.  
  
"My apologies, my king." His voice was soft and raspy from the barest of use- yet he still hated it. It was a girl's voice.

"No."

Link flinched as she refused to back down. 

' _Zelda please-_ '

"Father. He is my knight- and my knight shall continue to do better than any of your measly men in silver shingles. He is more worthy to protect me than any of them. He knows what true valor is." Her stare was unwavering. 

Rhoam's face was a solid stone, rage flickering in his dark irises, gaze clashing indefinitely with his daughter.

"I will not ask you or her again. Begin."

He spun around, boots clanking on the bridge once more as he left.

She was simply fuming- her heart a jackrabbit in her breast. She whirled to him in silence, tightly throwing her arms around his shoulders and holding him close as she began to cry into the side of his throat. Worry rose quickly as he gently placed his arms around her as well. She was slightly taller than him so it was a bit awkward to say the least.

"H-he shouldn't treat you so.. so barbarically. I'm so s-sorry Link." She hiccuped.

He pulled away from her, wiping her tears with his personal handkerchief as he offered a gentle smile.

' _Do not worry Zelly. I can handle much worse. Have you ever seen chuchus? That goes everywhere._ '

She giggled again, that lovely melodic sound.

"I could not have asked for a stronger knight to protect me." The Princess smiled back.

Butterflies erupted in the Hylian's stomach as red spread to the tips of his elven ears.

Perhaps there's something he couldn't handle after all.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for the next chapter!! we still gotta deal with the champions, a sprinkle of adventure, and the timeline of botw. we're not quite there yet folks. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
